This invention relates to workbenches and woodworking fixtures. Natural materials such as earth, rocks, wool and in particular, wood, have become very popular in the arts and crafts with both the professional and the amateur craftsman. Decorative engraving on a workpiece of wood can be achieved with a drill press or a router with the help of a guiding pattern. However, it is very difficult to create repetitive designs which remain symmetrical not only on a particular workpiece but also from one workpiece to another. It is also extremely difficult to repetitively and consistently create engraving designs of varying depths without using complex machinery, such as laser beam devices.